


Poor Communication Kills

by BallofKarn1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Assumptions, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sweet, These idiots were meant to be together, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofKarn1/pseuds/BallofKarn1
Summary: Nothing so dramatic as the title implies; I was just looking for a good pun and went to tvtropes.Judy and Nick make assumptions, they make mistakes, they make apologies, and they get closer because of it. Trying something new with a multi-chapter story with something of a plot this time, but there's still plenty of smut.Who am I kidding? It's still 90% smut. But there's a bit of angst before the final payout, so maybe give this a go anyway.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	1. Tuesday, October 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick hang out as usual after work, but a little drinking and a little fun goes a little too far.

Nick Wilde let out a small sigh as the cruiser pulled into the ZPD lot, taking a moment to stretch his arms overhead. Working the beat was tiring even on a day with nothing more than a few tickets and some foot patrol. The stretch extended, his chest thrusting out as his back curled out from the seat. Nick's spine let out a loud pop and the fox settled back with a pleased huff.

"I still can't believe you do that on purpose," the bunny in the driver's seat said with a shiver. "I can hear every crack and it makes me feel like you're going to break yourself in half."

"It just feels so good," he replied with a grin. "Really loosens everything up. But it's touching to know you care about my health."

"I just don't want you to end up in the hospital for a week and leave me to do all the paperwork." Judy's response drew a short laugh from the fox as she turned off the cruiser. They left the car together and headed inside Precinct 1.

Paperwork was fairly short, with the partners quickly clearing the day. Working the beat was tiring, but Nick found new energy as he filed his final report. After all, today was Tuesday, and Tuesday was movie night. "Still on for bad horror and take-out at 7:00, Carrots?"

"I guess it is the season for axe wielding maniacs hunting down the worst high school tropes," the rabbit replied with her eyes on her phone, her last report already in the bin. _Of course she finished before me_, Nick thought. Her fingers tapped the screen a few more times before she put phone in her pocket and stood up to look at the fox. "Just let me change into civvies and I'll meet you in the lobby." Judy gave him a bright smile before walking off towards the women's locker room.

Nick couldn't help but glance at his partner's supple rear as she walked away - _Gods they should make those furtight uniforms she likes illegal_ \- but that brought a recent problem he had been wrestling with back to his mind as he walked to the men's locker room. Nick had a little bit of a crush on Judy Hopps, his best friend, supercop, and unstoppable force of good. Thirty-two years old and he felt like a teenager again.

He entered the locker room and dodged a lumbering colleague even with his mind elsewhere; navigating larger mammals came naturally to the city-born fox. He had thought that Judy was attractive from the moment he met her - 'cute meter maid' he had honestly teased - but during the nighthowler case and subsequent months his feelings had grown far beyond simple attraction. She was truly gorgeous - something he never thought he'd think about a bunny - with those eyes, her smile, and of course that rear, but there was so much more. The rabbit had an endearing naivete but was clever enough to get the better of their verbal sparring as often as he did. She still saw so much of the city with a wide-eyed wonder that he had forgotten, having spent years as a cynical and embittered hustler. Judy had a boundless enthusiasm for living that made him happy just watching her, the way she bounced and laughed during a concert or the blinding smile she gave him the first time she saw fireworks being set off over the Grand Palms hotel. More than anything, she inspired him to move on from being a simple street hustler to becoming a cop, and it turned out that he was a pretty damn good one.

He quickly stripped and hit the showers, the warm water soon drenching his fur. And he was lucky enough to get the best partner. Judy knew the rules forward and back, was fast and nimble enough to chase down almost any perp, and was able to use her agility and precision along with a strength that seemed completely impossible for her tiny frame to more than hold her own if an arrest turned violent. Their skills meshed nicely as he was a better information gatherer with his connections and former hustler charm, he was a slightly better shot, had quicker reactions, and was less likely to let his guard down (the last probably due to her trusting nature and the caution he would never shake after twenty years on the streets). Together they had the most arrests in the precinct since being partnered, and he found that her dream, to make the world a better place, had quickly become his own.

Their partnership had naturally evolved into the closest friendship he'd ever had. A few late nights working cases led to the occasional bar trip to let off steam. Soon after there was the occasional hang out, and now they had weekly movie nights and weekend sleepovers. He had shown her most of the city; at this point he was hard pressed to take her somewhere new. 

It was when he took her back to the skytram in the Rainforest District that it hit him. They were on one of the eastern lines, high enough that they could see into both the Meadowlands and Tundratown, right when a rainshower started. Water was pinging off the metal roof and glistening from the leaves and fog started to gather at the Tundratown border, rolling beneath them to form a white blanket that obscured the forest and streets below and it was almost like being in an airplane flying over the clouds and then she looked at him with that delighted smile and gleaming amythest eyes... The look of pure joy she gave him caused his heart to skip a beat so hard that he lost feeling in his paws. It was a near overwhelming experience. That was the moment that he realized he'd do anything at all to make her happy.

_Okay_, he amended, _maybe it wasn't such a little crush_.

It was also the moment when his personal life became exponentially more difficult. He had no idea how she felt about him beyond their friendship, and that was not even the biggest hurdle he saw. Nick simply couldn't ignore the barrier of species. Foxes and bunnies had been mortal enemies in prehistoric times, and the memory of her reaching for her fox repellent stuck with him despite her apology. He had forgiven her or course, but her actions spoke to the deep, archetypal mistrust between the two species. Plus, he doubted her family would approve given her confession of her father's role in supplying the fox-away. 

So he was struck with indecision. He desperately wanted to ask her on a date, but his hesitation had merged with the cold fear of ruining the relationship they already had. Now he couldn't help but think of the _what ifs_ and _maybes_ that struck whenever she touched his arm or brushed against him while watching a movie. Judy would lean in to make a comment and half the time he'd miss it because he was admiring the line of her jaw and her subtly floral scent. 

His private search history had changed to reflect his realized attraction. There was a carefully hidden folder of bunnies on his laptop now. Pictures and videos of nude rabbits, most just posing but some that were more risque with paws between their legs. Moaning bunnies either rubbing themselves or playing with toys as they sought release. One thing his collection had in common was that each and every one of the rabbits had gray fur. 

The memories caused a twinge of pleasure to roll down his spine straight to his groin. He shut off the water and quickly grabbed a towel even as his sheath began to fill out, his desire to avoid being caught at full mast in the ZPD showers easily overpowering the tempting idea of quickly relieving himself.

Luckily he had relaxed by the time he finished dressing. Five minutes later he entered the lobby to see Judy in her jeans and flannel and again tapping at her phone. She was engrossed enough that he was able to slip all the way up next to her before she noticed.

"Ready to go, Fluff?" She jumped at his voice, fumbling her phone and dropping it. He bent over and retrieved the device, a quip on his tongue about butter paws, but it died when she snatched her phone from him in a blur of motion. Judy slapped the lock button and looked at him with reddened ears.

"Nick! Thanks! Yeah I'm- I'm ready to go! You got my phone when I dropped it! So we're good to go! Ready to go! So let's go!" Her words were even faster than her paws and she quickly turned and walked out the door. The fox stood for a moment, blinking at her actions, before shaking his head and following her out the door.

He noticed that the inside of her ears were still flushed when they got to the cruiser, but he soon put her odd behavior out of his mind as they quickly reached her apartment. Cops were allowed to use the ZPD vehicles as long as they carefully logged the mileage, and a police cruiser commanded respect on the roads. Cars slowed and moved out of their lane even with the lights off. 

Judy had recently moved to a new apartment; her new place was a two level townhouse that easily dwarfed her old one bedroom apartment at the Pangolin Arms. It still wasn't particularly huge, but having the small living room and kitchen beneath the bedroom made it feel far larger than it was. She unlocked the door and Nick immediately moved to the couch. It was an ugly thing, with a boxy frame and rough looking plaid fabric, but Nick had helped pick out the used piece because it just barely fit in her living room and was as soft as cotton. The fox slumped onto it, immediately sinking into the well worn seat with a sigh.

"Well I guess I don't need to tell you to get comfortable," Judy joked. "I'm gonna go clean up real quick. Would you load the movie?"

"I don't know Fluff, I'm awful comfy right now. This would be a lot easier if you would just shower at the precinct."

"Yeah, but I have to jump to reach the controls." She cocked her hip when she looked over her shoulder, one paw fisted on the delicious swell of her rear while the other grasped the banister. Those poses were going to be the death of him. He forced himself to focus on looking directly into her eyes as she continued. "Nothing quite like sliding down the handle and falling onto your butt" (_don't look at her ass don't look at her ass don't look at her ass_) "to make a girl want to use her own shower. I'll just be a minute, so you can go ahead and order our food. What were you thinking?"

_Bunny_! his mind screamed. "Pasta," his mouth said.

"Great! Get me the pumpkin pasta that place around the corner has been advertising. What was their name again?"

"Fuzzoli's. And come on, pumpkin pasta? You're basic Carrots."

"Shut up!" Even her giggle should be illegal. It was too cute to be fair, with the way her paws barely covered her mouth as she bent over to laugh. "I don't drink those coffees, but I may as well enjoy the seasonal flavors!"

"Alright, super terrible horror movie with orange noodles coming up. Speaking of the season, it's kind of cold; we can wear our uggs."

"Okay then. Next time we go out should I talk about your blueberry martinis?" 

"I will not apologize for good taste."

A surge of pleasure ran through him when she only laughed harder. "Alright, badass." He couldn't help but smirk at how cursing rekindled her blush. "Get me my pasta and you can make yourself a drink from my cabinet. I do have fresh blueberries in the fridge."

Judy walked upstairs, Nick taking another moment to check out her rump, before he decided to take her up on her offer of a drink. Some crushed blueberries mixed well with gin and a little soda. The fox took a sip as he loaded their chosen movie, some horrifically reviewed mess where terrible actors were picked off one by one by a generic monster. It was the kind of bad movie that you enjoyed just because you're laughing at it.

He heard the water turn on upstairs as he took a first sip of his drink. He decided to surprise Judy after her shower with her preferred drink. She kept chilled mugs in her freezer and he opened up and poured one of the beers in her fridge. She liked big pale ales that he found too bitter to drink. There were times eating out when the server brought them each other's drink, as most mammals assumed that he ordered the beer and she the super sweet cocktail. Nick had only been sitting down for a minute when the rabbit came downstairs in gym shorts that revealed a tantalizing amount of thigh and a tank top. She used to only wear her typical leggings and t-shirt, but apparently became comfortable enough around him to wear her pajamas during movie nights.

"Aww! Thanks, Slick!" She gulped a mouthful of beer before pulling him into a hug. Her fur was still damp and he tried to ignore how her floral scent was stronger now that she was clean.

He gently disengaged before the contact caused his member to swell any more than it already had. "Ready to start?" he asked. His bunny replied with a nod and he started the movie.

The film was exactly what they hoped it would be. It was cheesy and poorly written. Before he knew it they had several drinks apiece. Really they were drinking an unusual amount considering they had work the next day; at one point Judy chugged half of one of his martinis on a dare, balking at the overly sweet drink. The food arrived before much longer and they scarfed down their respective orders, with Nick dared to eat a piece of pumpkin pasta in retaliation.

They spent at least three quarters of the movie laughing and taking bets on which entitled teen would get picked off next, their building inebriation making each prediction crazier than the last, but the movie did have its moments. 

The cheerleader character - funnily enough a rabbit - was walking through a hallway, knowing that something was hunting them, when the monster finally got a direct appearance. Until that moment it had always been cloaked in shadows but now burst in from a side room, revealing what looked like a wolf in a bad mask. The jump scare was effective, causing them both to jump, but his diminutive partner reacted more than he did.

When the monster broke through the door screaming Judy jumped at least a foot with a short shriek. Her jump sent her sideways, and she came down squarely in the fox's lap. The bunny immediately burst out into drunken giggles while Nick froze at their unexpected position.

"Oh gawsh, that one g-got me!" Judy continued to laugh as Nick was paralyzed at the feel of her rear against his crotch. Her laughter wasn't helping, as it caused her to shift against him from side to side. His member started to swell against those bunny buns. Her movement nearly sent her to the floor, but Nick's paws shot to her waist to steady her.

The pose brought all his dirtiest fantasies roaring to his mind, with an image of his paws on her hips as she rode him. Their clothing was the main difference. Nick took a few slow breaths to calm himself while Judy seemed content to snuggle back into him and take another gulp from her beer, draining the little that was left. If the drink hadn’t been mostly empty they’d likely both be covered. She didn't seem to mind his paws so he allowed himself to keep them where they were, relishing the contact.

The fox found himself unable to focus more on the movie as the bunny cuddled further into his lap. Her movements shifted that rear against him and his body couldn't help but respond.

To his dismay, Nick became more excited each time she moved and he felt himself start to swell. Luckily, there was enough pressure between his pants and her weight that the position wasn't that compromising. But then the monster finally caught the cheerleader. Her bloody death was overshadowed by Judy jumping straight up, clearing his lap by at least an inch. The sudden release of pressure was enough time for his dick to slide out of his sheath to rest trapped between his thigh and pant leg. And then the bunny landed back in his lap, his member pressed between the cheeks of her rear.

Judy immediately stiffened, her ears sticking straight up and vibrating slightly. Both mammals sat frozen, silent save for the movie and the thunk of an empty mug falling onto the carpet. _Great_, Nick thought, _friendship ruined. Hey Carrots, hope you don't mind that that's definitely my cock on your ass. I think I'm in love with you and you're beautiful and were rubbing against me and I really want nothing more than to bend you over a table half the time_. The fox let out a small, frustrated huff.

His exhale caused one of Judy's ears to swivel back, twitching slightly; Nick noted that the inside was flushed red. Neither one moved as the movie played in the background. Slowly, the bunny's ears drooped down to her back. Then to the fox's amazement, Judy shifted her hips. 

Nick gasped at her movement. She rolled her butt in a slow, deliberate circle, grinding down into him. He throbbed against her, coaxing a noise from her _was that a moan?_ and then Judy was leaning back against his chest.

"S-sorry. Such a **big** predator bursting out like that..." There was a heat to her voice that Nick had never heard before. Her ears were still flushed and when he tilted his head down to look at her he saw that her nose twitched slightly.

In a moment of boldness, he leaned in to put his muzzle next to the base of one of those long ears. "You should be more careful." He pulled her tighter into his body, her back against his chest so he could lean in with his nose against her neck. "Clumsy bunnies are easy prey for a predator." And then he nipped at her soft fur.

Judy shivered at his teefth, turning her head to the side to allow him more access. "Haah," she moaned, "Nick..."

Nick couldn't believe his luck. The bunny he was in love with was sitting in his lap, moaning his name. The breathy gasp only encouraged him to take another taste. His tongue slid out along her neck, coaxing out another eager noise. He continued to work at her neck - nipping, licking, and even dragging his teeth through her fur. Judy continued to voice her approval with moans and gasps and even a little squeal once that had him throbbing against her rear. 

Blunt claws latched onto the back of his head, pulling his mouth in tighter, as she started to roll her hips again. This time it wasn't a short motion, but a continuous shifting from side to side. Nick panted lightly as the impromptu lap dance teased the rest of his length out. His knot emerged from his sheath and Judy ground into it with a groan. Nick slid his paws down her hips and the outside of her legs before slowly dragging his claws up the insides. The bunny in his lap gasped when one paw nestled into the apex of her thighs. He could feel the heat of her sex even through her shorts. His head spun from the combination of the alcohol in his system and the smell of her arousal.

Judy breathed out his name once more, causing Nick to pull his head back. Their eyes met, both heavily lidded and clouded with lust, and Nick slipped his paw into the waistband of her shorts. Judy twisted her head to bite the ruff of his neck when he slid a thick finger between the lips of her sex. Nick grunted, partly at the bite, and partly at the delicious feel of how hot and wet she was. He ground his paw down, not entering but instead rubbing the length of her vulva. He could feel the bud of her clit against the base of his finger and added a circular motion to tease the bundle of nerves.

Her reaction was perfect, with a rising moan of his name as she swiveled her hips, rubbing herself against both his finger and his knot. _That’s so sexy. Does this little bun have any idea what she does to me_? He felt a flash of pride at being the source of her excitement before redoubling his efforts with his paw, alternating between spreading her labia with the thick digit and lifting up to rub the pad of his finger over her clit in tight circles.

Judy's blunt claws dug into his fur harder and she pulled his mouth back to her neck. He gladly dug his teeth against her as he did his best to bring her to ruin. The movement of Judy's hips stuttered as her peak neared. She finally crested with a silent scream, jerking and shivering against him. Nick's knot throbbed again at the scent of her climax. He used his paws to firmly grind her against his erection, back and forth as she rode out her orgasm.

When Judy finally came down from her high, gasping for air, Nick removed his paw from her shorts. He held it aloft to examine the sheen on his digit before slipping it into his mouth. Nick noisily sucked on his finger, cleaning every drop of Judy’s arousal while staring into her slightly unfocused eyes. The bunny hissed in a breath at his action with a shiver. She spun in his lap, lifting a leg up and over so she could straddle him. Her paws rubbed down his stomach and started to fumble with his belt buckle.

“Nick, that was.. that was... I was....” Her paws stopped trying to undo his belt and instead clutched his shirt, her face managing to look a little green beneath the fur. She looked at Nick with a sudden clarity. “Nick,” she said with the slow drawl of a very drunk mammal trying their best to act in control, “I think I need to throw up.” She climbed from his lap, took two deliberate steps toward the kitchen, and then broke into a weaving trot that ended with her draped over the rim of her sink, loudly vomiting into it. 

The fox was quick to reach her side, albeit with a wobbling of his own, and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach into the disposal. “There, there, Carrots,” he said automatically, his mind spinning. Nick looked over to the table. The gin was near half emptied, and there were far too many bottles of beer for such a small mammal. _We’re drunk. Well, I’m drunk, she’s hammered_. 

The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. The entire ZPA class on consent played through his head. Nick had just assaulted his best friend. His body worked on autopilot, turning on the water as Judy let out a few more gagging coughs.

Nick tried his best to comfort her through the ordeal, quickly sobering with his concern and guilt. Once she was finished he passed her a paper towel that she wearily wiped her mouth with. She turned and slid down to the floor with her head against her knees.

“C’mon Carrots,” he coaxed with a cup in front of her. “Drink some water.”

“Dizzy...” she mumbled. 

“What’s that?”

“Too much beer... I drank too much...” _Well, at least she’s talking_. She was able to drink a few glasses of water with his help. He watched her sit on the floor, hesitant to so much as touch her, as her breathing settled to normal.

After a few minutes she half raised her head. “I... I think I need to got to bed.” She stumbled sideways when she tried to stand and half fell against the fox. “Couldya help?” She clutched at him and the pleasure he felt at the contact was immediately followed by self-loathing.

Wracked with guilt, Nick tried to touch his partner as little as possible as he helped her up the stairs. When she flopped down onto her bed he poured another glass of water from the bathroom sink and set it down on the nightstand.

“-ick...” her voice was soft and thick with both alcohol and sleep. “Room’s spinnin’... I’m sorry... I got too drunk. I wanted to... I wouldn’t... want... want you...” 

Her final words cut off with a soft snore as she finally fell asleep, but they cut the fox to the core. Of course she didn’t want him. They were just best friends - or **had** been, if she could forgive him.

He made it downstairs with a lot of help from the wall and left her apartment, calling a zuber to his own. The ride passed quickly, his buzz returning as the adrenaline faded.

The door opened to his converted basement studio apartment with the usual squeak. Pipes crisscrossed the room, one or two dripping into properly placed buckets. He had kept the apartment even as he became a cop because it was incredibly cheap. Recently, with Judy’s encouragement, he had started looking for a nicer, more permanent dwelling. But now as he stared into his dingy home, he thought that it truly was the place for him. The best thing that had ever happened to him, and he screwed it up because he was too busy thinking with his dick.

He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. His head spun slightly, but that constant drone of the pipes quickly lulled him to sleep. _I don’t deserve her_.


	2. Wednesday, October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams meet memories, but rejection can be cruel. Nick gets some advice from his pal Finnick.

Judy was encased in warmth. Strong legs beneath her, a broad chest behind her, soft lips and sharp teeth at her neck, and comparatively huge paws stroking her core so wonderfully. Her release rolled through her with a heavy warmth, only stoking the fire of her arousal, readying her for more.

She twisted around to seat herself against her goal, the throbbing pole that made her lower belly quiver in anticipation. She felt giddy at how small her paws looked against the member between them, running up and down to feel his entire length. She settled both at the base and leaned in, muttering something sexy in a low voice as she squeezed his growing knot. His head fell back with a growl before he flew forward, lips crashing against hers as they rolled over.

His body dwarfed hers, the size difference delighting her once again. Sharp claws caught the back of each knee to spread her legs and he finally settled between them. Green eyes looked down at her with a predatory smirk as he lightly toyed with her. God he loved to tease, but she found it hard to care when she was so close to what she wanted. She spread her legs wider, pinched her chest, dragged blunt claws down his arms, begged, did anything he asked - because he would hold himself back, teasing just enough to rile her up further. His tip pressed against her entrance, paws spreading her wider and he finally slid forw-

The shrill beeping of her alarm caused Judy’s eyes to open with a frustrated groan, her protest doubling at the sharp pang of a splitting headache. She ground her paws into her eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. 

The next attempt went better, with Judy successfully slapping her alarm, chugging the water that had been left at her bedside. The water... “Nick?” she croaked. A louder call of his name yielded nothing but silence. It was a little unusual that he didn’t stay over on movie night, but her foggy mind dismissed the thought as she walked into the bathroom. Soon after she was sitting in the bathtub in the hope that two aspirin and the pouring shower would clear her hangover.

The cool downpour worked wonders as she recalled her dream. It wasn’t the first time she’d had that dream about Nick, but last night was the first time that she had almost had the real thi-

Her eyes shot wide open at the memory. She had executed the perfect seduction, determined to get him to make a move on her. Judy had surprised herself at the effectiveness of her little game. Well, that and the size of his erection; based on her research he was large even for a fox. But she was confident that she’d be able to handle him when she got the chance. She remembered that rolling her butt against him had been the last push he needed, and Nick had her cumming in his lap in less than ten minutes before... She groaned, pulling her ears over her eyes. Before she nearly puked in his lap. So much for her perfect seduction. Apparently there was a fine line between a few drinks for courage and a few drinks too many. It made sense that Nick hadn’t slept on her couch. She now remembered him helping her at the sink but he must have left once she was asleep.

Judy had been attracted to Nick for several months. The bunny had started to spend most of their movie nights testing his feelings, flirting just enough to seem innocent while judging his reactions. Judy was normally the type of mammal to jump straight in and ask the fox on a date, but she couldn’t ignore that their species made this different from any of her previous relationships. 

It was several weeks before she felt confident that he was indeed attracted to her. Another movie night filled with extra contact, seemingly unintentional brushes of her paw against him and sitting close enough to press their thighs together and leaning in at the end of the movie with an exaggerated yawn to rest against him. She gave him a good night hug, not unusual, but she did so by raising up onto her knees on the couch. The soft cushions made it easy to overbalance and fall halfway onto him. He made a joke about clumsy bunnies, she giggled and nestled her head under his chin while squirming in his lap. Nick had let loose a half growl deep in his chest and nuzzled back against her, dragging the side of his muzzle across the side of her head. There was an extra surge of his personal scent, the smell of his musk causing her mouth to water. 

Nick had quickly faked a yawn, disengaging from the bunny and claiming he was ready for bed. He seemed very self conscious when she headed upstairs, but Judy had found out exactly what she wanted. Nick had very lightly marked her, smearing his scent into her fur. For bunnies, marking was reserved for close family and intimate relationships. While it wasn’t a full mark, Nick did something that bunnies would only do if they had been dating for several months.

Her joy made sleep impossible, and her excitement grew as she snuggled into his scent. Her teasing had driven the fox to the near breaking point. She would wash thoroughly the next day, removing his mark to spare him any embarrassment at work, but his partial loss of control sent an intense quiver through her lower belly. She wondered how much further she could push him, just how much it would take before he finally jumped her. The thought was incredibly thrilling. She slipped a paw into her panties with images of Nick looming over her and his scent on her fur and brought herself to release, biting down tightly on her pillow to keep from waking the fox.

That had been only two weeks ago. Her plan for tonight would have worked perfectly if she hadn’t drank so much. Now she had no idea how he would react. She didn’t remember much beyond getting sick and couldn’t be sure what happened.

Judy shut the water off and dried herself. Thanks to her usual early alarm she had plenty of time to get to the precinct, and her reflection in the mirror only looked a little worse for wear.

“Okay Judy.” There was nothing wrong with a little pep talk. “It may be a little awkward, but you want him and he wants you. Apologize about getting sick, thank him for taking care of you, and tell him how much you want to rewatch the movie... you know, finish what the two of you started...” She smiled at her plan. With that, she walked downstairs with close to her usually cheer. 

That cheer soon evaporated once she was at work. Nick was nowhere to be seen. When she arrived in the bullpen sans partner she was a little worried, but then Bogo told her the fox had gotten in early and requested desk duty. There was nothing important on the docket so the buffalo had readily agreed and let the fox skip out on the meeting. The chief's decision wasn't unusual, but Nick actually asking to do paperwork was. Judy was stuck in the office all day, and she couldn't find Nick anywhere! He wasn't at their shared desk, but many of the other officers had seen him. When she would ask where the response was always some variation of "He was just here, you barely missed him." Yet she never saw even the tip of his tail.

The gnawing worry slowly became something ugly. Did... did he not want to see her? Had something else happened last night? What had she done? Was last night just a drunken mistake for him? The thought put a bitter taste in her mouth.

It wasn't until the end of the day that she finally saw him, even if it was the tip of his tail as he left the precinct. The bunny sprinted after the fox, determined to catch him. They had to talk, and now she feared exactly how that talk would go.

"Nick! Wait!" He tensed at her shout, head dipping down. Judy ran up to stand behind him panting. Now that he was standing before her, all of her plans evaporated. Now she was just standing behind the mammal she loved with no plan. So the first thing that came to her head was what she said.

"Well?" One of her footpaws started to tap impatiently. "You don't have anything to say?" Fear was chewing a hole in her gut. "Nothing after last night?" _He doesn't like you that way, it was a mistake, he regrets it, he doesn't want **you**_. She started to tear up. "I... I... What..." 

"I'm sorry." His words silenced her. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I... I have no excuse. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

With that, he walked away. Judy stood, ears quivering. She felt tears start to run down her cheeks and angrily scrubbed them away. So that was it. Nick didn't really like her. She was just a drunken mistake. The despondent bunny turned and started her walk home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A just as unhappy fox was making his own way home. The look on her face when she found him... Avoiding her all day wasn't the most courageous plan he'd ever had, but he had hoped that the extra time would let him think up a better one. Yet she was able to track him down before the end of the day and he still had nothing. So he was honest. 

An honest apology was difficult, but at least he hoped they could move past it. But she was mad. Impatiently tapping her paw and angrily asking questions. And then her rage broke, tears gathering in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to watch her cry. The fox spoke words that tasted like ashes, then he turned and left. Maybe with a little time he could put words to a real apology, and she could accept it. Maybe she wouldn't want to work with him after this. Maybe she wouldn't even want to see him. But this was the only thing his normally sharp mind could think of.

Right now, he just desperately wanted to think about anything other than what he had done to his partner. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Finnick.

"Pool tonight?"

A few minutes later his phone buzzed in reply. "Always happy to take your cash. Lupin's?"

He snorted at his friend's mostly deserved confidence. Regulars at the local pool halls knew to not bet against the little fox. "Meet at 7."

Nick received an affirmative reply but didn't bother to unlock his phone to fully read it. Their chosen time let him clean up and change into his comfortable clothing. 

It was easy to forget about the previous night with a drink and a few games of pool. The fennec won most of them, but Nick has held his own in the losses and managed to win a few others. Before he knew it, several hours had passed. But then he thought he saw a flash of grey fur and his mood immediately soured. 

Finnick noticed the change in attitude, but it was only after the larger fox had missed several easy shots that he asked. "So what happened with you?"

Nick grimaced and turned away. "Personal problems."

"Uh-huh..." The fennec took a swig of his beer and lined up his next shot. The cue slid over his knuckles in a smooth motion, and another ball was knocked into a corner pocket. He dragged the stool he was using around the table to clamber up for his next shot before speaking again. "You wanna talk about it?"

The red fox was rubbing chalk onto the tip of his cue, carefully avoiding his friend's gaze. "It's about Judy..."

"Officer fluffbutt? You finally make a move? What, is she a bad kisser?" Nick had told Finnick about his attraction to the rabbit, with the little fox giving the not quite so helpful advice to just jump her and rip her pants off ("You don't see the way she looks at you, fox. You're too close to this one. You pull a move like that and she'll be anything but unhappy," he recalled).

Nick winced. "We never even kissed. It was..." He let out another sigh and took a swig of his drink. 

"It was movie night, some bad horror flick. We had a few too many and things got kinda hot and heavy..." The fennec muttered "finally" with a smirk at that, but Nick was already shaking his head. "No Fin, it wasn't like that. I mean, it was, but she was plastered. She couldn't consent. Then she started throwing up. I helped her to bed and she apologized to **me**. Said she didn't want to be with me." A fair sized cloud of blue floated over the pool table when he finally put down the chalk and blew off the excess in an angry huff.

The smaller fox was giving him a hard stare, but snorted at the look on Nick's face. "Oh, bullshit. I've seen y'all together. She watches you. Not in a prey scared of pred way, but in a biting her lip raw kinda way. Go ask her out on a date and just don't drink. The two of you would end up in bed regardless."

"She said she didn't want me, Fin."

"And I said bullshit. Either way it doesn't matter much what I think." Nick turned to give the smaller fox a perplexed stare as Finnick drained his beer. He set the empty bottle onto the edge of the pool table and hopped down. "Just talk to her. At the very least have a real conversation about how you feel. You'll be fine."

Nick watched his friend toss some cash on the bar and walk out. Finn was like that sometimes. Nick needed to talk, the fennec listened and gave advice, and then he left. He'd spoken his piece and that was that, the little fox off to the rest of his night while Nick was left to think over what he said.


	3. Thursday, October 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's littermate Jill gives her some advice and the bunny relieves some stress so she can move forward.

Judy called in sick on Halloween, and she hated it. She hated not being at work and she hated using a sick day when she wasn't really sick, but most of all she hated that she took a sick day so she could sit in her apartment and mope. 

She sat in her apartment and watched sad movies and felt bad about herself and just absolutely hated it. 

Her crushed infatuation was made all the worse by the brown cardboard box sitting on her table. The delivery notification had been on her phone when Nick had snuck up on her at the precinct and she had frantically scrambled to keep him from seeing it. It was almost ironic that the worst part of the week wasn’t her fox crush nearly finding out that she had ordered a realistic fox shaped dildo.

The box sat there, taunting her with the promise of what would never be. What was the point in buying a sex toy to see if you were compatible with a mammal outside your size class if the only one you were interested in didn’t returned your affections? 

Judy sighed for the countless time and headed to her kitchenette to make lunch, but when she opened the fridge she just stared listlessly. There was food, but cooking would require effort she just didn’t want to put in right now. The bunny ended up microwaving the same frozen carrots for one meal she had her second night in Zootopia.

Her supervision of the slowly rotating tray was interrupted by her phone ringing with a muzzletime call from her littermate Jill.

Jill and Judy were the only two bunnies of their parents’ third litter, and Judy was very close to her sister, but talking to any mammal right now... she steeled herself for a moment and donned a big fake grin.

“Hey Jill,” she said as she answered the call. Her sister’s near identical face appeared. They could have been twins if it hadn’t been for Jill having their father’s brown eyes and being slightly softer looking than Judy.

“Hey sis, I hate to bother you during the week but I had a quick question and...” Jill trailed off as she took in Judy’s surroundings. “Wait, are you off today?”

“Uh, I’m sick,” Judy said quickly. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jill responded. “I hope you feel better! But this means we can catch up! How have you been? Other than sick of course.”

“I’ve been... alriiight...” Judy said. This was a disaster. She could see Jill’s eyes darting across her face and tried to hold her grin, but the other bunny’s gaze immediately caused her smile to crack. Her sister’s eyes widened.

“Judy? Are you okay?” Jill asked.

“I... No...” Judy flopped down onto her couch. “I don’t think I am.” Maybe talking it out would be therapeutic.

“What’s wrong?

“Well...” Why was this so hard? “I... There’s this guy.”

Jill immediately broke into laughter. “Oh my gods! Is the unbreakable Judy Hopps having **boy** trouble? The bunny who left a string of broken hearts behind her?”

Judy’s face turned beet red. “A string! It was three bucks and you know it! Plus two of them don’t even count,” she practically yelled. “Billy Leaps and I dated when we were twelve! And I only went on two dates with Tim Agouti before I found out he was an asshole! And Mikey...” Judy’s face twisted in a grimace and her voice became more defensive. “You know what happened with Mikey Lapin. He wanted kits and I don’t, and I definitely didn’t want to talk about marriage and kits when we were sixteen.”

Jill just grinned at her. “Those are just the bucks you know about. When you broke up with Mike you became something of a trophy to all the misogynist assholes at school, him being quarterback and all. Plus,” she said, waving a paw at her own face with a chuckle, “we were the two best looking does in school. You broke every buck’s romantic aspirations almost effortlessly.”

“Wait, what?” Judy asked.

“You remember Jim Hutch and Larry Quick?” Judy nodded. “Hutch is on the practice squad for the Bunnyburrow Warriors and Quick would have gone pro if he hadn’t broken his leg in college. Anyway, they were convinced that you’d easily fall for one of them because they were so yadda yadda yadda... They both tried to hit on you ummm... March of junior year? Two puffed up bucks ready to show the newly single doe how strong they were. I was on an elliptical nearby when it happened. They tried to chat you up until you loaded up the squat bar and did ten reps in front of them. What you didn’t notice, apparently, was that they had just recorded their maxes twenty minutes before and you loaded up the same weight.” She was laughing now. “I swear you could see their balls shrink! You emasculated them without even trying!”

“That’s not, that’s still not a string...” Judy muttered in embarrassment.

“Judy,” Jill said completely deadpan. “The second hottest doe in school, the first obviously being myself, was single and had just broken up with one of the most popular bucks. Males tried to work themselves up daily to talk to you. The only thing was, after Mike, you dove into your police dream training **hard**.” Judy’s face was flushed and twisted in anger, but Jill quickly tried to soothe her temper. “Calm down, calm down. I’m not blaming you. We’re all really proud of you. You know I’m proud of you. We all really, truly are. You just... you just didn’t notice any of your wannabe suitors, and it was, frankly, pretty funny to watch. Some of them were sweet, some of them were asses, but none of them fit into your dream, so none of them were even considered. I just want to know, who was the buck that finally made the cut? It’s not a movie star or something, right?"

Seeing no way out, Judy decided to be be honest. Ish. Especially because her dream romance had been crushed by her would be paramour. "I didn't exactly expect it, and it's not like it matters. He's not interested."

Jill scoffed at her. "C'mon, how do you know unless you try? Have you tried dropping your ears? It works every time. Whenever I want anything from Ted I just drop 'em down, step close in front of him, and look up through my lashes. Males go crazy for it."

Judy pinched the bridge of her nose with her free paw. "I didn't say I didn't think he was interested. I said he's not interested." Her eyes were starting to water, and it was a struggle to not sniffle in front of her littermate.

Her sister's smile fell. "Oh, Judy... I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I... I was so sure he felt the same... We were drinking and watching a movie and, I mean, I didn't sleep with him, but it was definitely more than what just friends would do. It was going really great until I nearly threw up on him. Then he avoided me all yesterday and when I finally found him he just... He said he was sorry and walked away." She couldn’t stop a tear from running down her face. “And now I’m scared that I’ve lost my friend too.”

Jill gave her a sympathetic look. “If mammals couldn’t be friends with someone they hooked up with then Bunnyburrow would be the angriest, most passive aggressive city in the world.”

Her joke managed to coax a weak, wet chuckle from Judy. “Yeah, but that won’t make it easier. I don’t know what to do.”

“You can’t control how other mammals feel; you can only worry about yourself.” A smirk crept across Jill’s muzzle. “So I say you go to a club, dance for half the night, then take home a couple bucks and get the frustration fucked out of you.”

This time Judy’s laugh was louder as she scrubbed the tears from her face. “A couple?” Judy asked in a mock-offended tone.

“Hey, you’ve been sticking to studies and working out for nearly a decade; you’re gonna need more than one just to keep up with you. Hell, grab three or four.”

“I do not,” Judy said through indignant giggles, “need to have an **orgy** to relieve stress.”

“Maybe not, but go find a male and get your itch scratched good and hard, and then you can talk to this guy with a clear head. At the very least you still want to be friends, right?” Judy nodded in response. “Then there you go. Get laid and talk to him when you’re not thinking about his dick. You need to talk to him if you want to maintain the friendship.”

Purple eyes rolled at her sister. “You know, vulgarity and fourway recommendation aside, some of that may actually be close to halfway decent advice.”

Jill puffed up with a serious look on her face. “It’s the country air. Makes us rural folk wiser than you city slickers.” Her stoic mask broke into a grin. “And I overheard Mom giving Kim about the same advice when her boyfriend broke up with her last week.”

“...huh... Mom said that?”

“Right?”

Jill had given her something to think about, even if Judy had no intention of finding a random buck or four that night. She did feel better, though. “I’ll sleep on it. You said when you called that you had a question?

Brown eyes stared back at Judy blankly with a slow blink. “... Pellets. I completely forgot. Whatever, I’ll call back if I remember. Talk to you later, Jude!”

“Bye sis,” Judy said even as the screen went dark. Speaking with Jill had brightened her mood, yet now that her apartment was quiet again it settled somewhat south of her normal cheeriness.

She just needed to cool her head and talk to Nick. The bunny let out a small groan. That was still going to be a monstrous task. It was easy to say just get over him, but it was something else entirely to do it. And Jill had hit the mark that Judy’s libido was working overtime. There was only so much she could do to keep it under control with only her paw and toys; the dreams she had about her fox partner hadn’t been innocent in months.

_Cool your head first..._ Her eyes fell to the cardboard box on the table and she bit her lip. Would it be so bad if she just fell into the fantasy, just for a bit? It’d be fine to try to relive the dream she’d had just the day before, right? She could try to change her feelings about being just friends right after. One paw started to idly toy at her chest; the other reached for the box.

Her new toy was... big. That was her first thought. The bunny had researched realistic fox toys, so the shape didn’t surprise her, but there was a difference between seeing the length and thickness numerically on a computer screen versus holding it in her paw. She couldn’t even wrap a paw fully around it as she washed the silicone. Her body tingled in the same anticipation she had felt in Nick’s lap, rubbing up against his sizable bulge.

Judy was soon stretched out on her bed with her open laptop propped up on a pillow as she let a video on a seedy website play. While she didn’t plan to follow her sister’s advice and find herself a pair of bucks, she wasn’t above watching a video of a doe who had done just that.

The bunny softly moaned, blunt claws running in circles around her nipples as she watched the action on screen. She felt herself warm up in anticipation and slicked the dildo with plenty of lube, but Judy realized that she had a problem. Her new dildo was so large that she wasn’t sure how to use it. 

Judy started out on her back, but couldn’t get the toy in place without having to sit up. She could probably prop herself up on a couple of pillows, but the doe had been hoping for a more relaxed position so she could really imagine her fox over her. 

She tried her side next, with one leg lifted up, but had the same problem that it was too active and the grip felt awkward at the angle she needed to hold it to align the tip with her sex. The toy had a suction cup base, so she could set it on a chair and lower herself onto it, but that would be even more demanding. This was starting to get annoying.

With a frustrated grunt she rolled onto her belly, resting on her knees and chest with her legs folded. The doe could grip the base of the toy with her arms extended beneath her and even if it was a little uncomfortable with her cheek pressed into the mattress all she had to do was scrunch up and shift her hips back and - Judy’s eyes popped wide open. _Oh... Oh, it is very big... Sweet cheese and crackers..._

Little more than the tip was inside her but the stretch was already intense, the sensation almost too much for her as it rose nearly to the level of pain. The bunny started gasping and her legs trembled, eyes watering in frustration. She lifted herself enough to remove the toy and just sat there with her forehead pressed into the towel she had laid on the bed. Was this even possible?

But Judy didn’t become the first rabbit police officer by being a quitter. She could do it. Probably. Maybe. Teeth worrying her lip, she turned her head back to her computer. The doe on screen may have been taking two bucks at once, but they were average sized for rabbits. _Maybe... Maybe somebunny had already..._ She reached out a paw to press the keys, Zoogling “fox bunny sex.”

The first video link showed a still picture of the fluffy tail of a rabbit with a reddish member alongside it. With only a moment’s hesitation she clicked the link.

The video was obviously shot on a cellphone in the fox’s paw, his free paw stroking the silky furred rear of a brownish bunny. The fox’s member looked remarkably similar to the toy between her legs, a thick length with the swell of his knot at the base and a pointed tip, and after just a few seconds of stroking his lover’s butt he grasped his knot and started to run the head of his dick against the soaked folds of the bunny.

Judy whimpered at the tease, because it was possible for a bunny and a fox to be together and because the video looked like it could have come straight from one of her wet dreams, and she poured more lube in her paws. She slathered the toy and the lips of her sex and again set the tip against her to push back right when the fox pushed in. The bunnies moaned in unison, identical except for the tinny quality of the poorly recorded audio.

The extra lube helped several inches slide into her, even if she did gasp in a breath and hold it while she stretched around the silicone. Judy bit down on the blanket to stifle any noises as she just sat there adjusting, splaying her knees wider apart in an almost yoga pose. The fox on screen wasn’t stopping though, pushing in and out deeper and deeper, and Judy started to rock back in time with his thrusting. 

One paw left the base of the toy to rub slow circles around her clitoris and - _Oooh that was nice_ \- and her body acclimated to the toy within her. She was able to rock back further, pausing for a moment when she felt the swell of the knot at her entrance.

Judy huffed at the stretch, giving her clit a few light tugs as she refocused on her computer. The fox was moving slowly, deep thrusts from tip to knot, and she tried to imitate it but unsteady legs threatened to betray her and the bunny ended up able to only rock a few inches back and forth.

Judy moaned, feeling as full as she ever had, and on each rock back the knot of the toy added an extra stretch that set her head spinning. A fox was so much bigger than a bunny, the doe on screen trembling when he roughly pawed her tail. It was so easy to imagine it, to pretend she was kneeling there with Nick above and inside her. 

She rocked back harder as the fox’s knot started to push inside the doe, reaching a paw back to cup the swell. That was what she would have done, cupping his knot and telling him to tie her, and grey fingers rubbed her clit firmly. With one last push, his knot spread her wide and the bunny let out ecstatic squeals, mind whiting out in pleasure.

Judy came to with her body folded up, clenching around the length within her. The knot made her feel that much more full, the tip almost brutally deep. The fox on screen was still thrusting as much as he could, and Judy mimicked the action again with a groan, fingers finding her clit to drive her to a second peak.

After back to back orgasms the bunny’s body felt near liquid. She removed the toy, whimpering slightly when the knot teased over-sensitive flesh, and collapsed forward. _Gods, I need to find a fox_. 

Judy shook her head at the thought. This was a guilty pleasure; she wanted her best friend back more. Dating another fox would just make things incredibly awkward. That’s right. This was just stress release. She’d let herself recover and then go again, as many times as she needed, until she was a trembling, thoroughly fucked bunny (something she hadn’t done since her second heat back in middle school), and then tomorrow she’d talk to Nick and salvage their friendship.


	4. Friday, November 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two FINALLY talk things out, and it turns out nothing is as one-sided as it seemed. Together at last.

Nick had to fight back nearly overwhelming feelings of guilt when he found out Judy called in sick on Thursday, but did his best to keep Finnick’s advice in mind. Even if Judy didn’t want to be with **him**, he still wanted her in his life. All he had to do was swallow his pride, stamp down his infatuation, and ask if she could forgive him.

The absent bunny had the cruiser and so Nick was forced to do the least favorite task the ZPD provided. A day spent running parking duty made him the most popular fox in Zootopia, and his sour mood was capped off by eating fast food alone in the restaurant for dinner. Sleep was slow to arrive when he crawled into bed, and he tossed and turned throughout the night.

His alarm rang far too early the next morning. A disheveled fox with bags under the eyes and scruffy fur stared back at him in the mirror, and it took him longer than normal to groom. Luckily, the subway wasn’t crowded and he got to the precinct with time to spare. But he paused when he stepped into the bullpen and saw a pair of grey ears sticking over the back of their usual chair up front. The fox scanned the room but there were no empty seats. He took a swig of coffee, mouth suddenly dry, before swallowing and walking to the front.

Judy’s ears turned at his approach, and when he got to the chair their eyes met. Her expression was unreadable, but then she gave him a small smile and scooted over, patting the chair beside her. The fox struggled to hide his confusion but climbed up to take his seat. There was still a bit of time before the chief arrived, and he leaned in to ask her a question.

“Jud-“

“Ni-“ 

They cut off as they tried to speak at the same time. Their eyes met again and Nick waved at the bunny to speak first, but then Higgins took his place at the door.

“Nick... We need to talk after the meeting, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he confirmed before the sergeant called for attention.

Bogo stomped in to the usual table pounding, setting his binder on the podium and putting on his glasses.

“Alright, alright, enough! Let’s get started,” he yelled, but the buffalo paused when he looked up. The chief stared over his glasses at his two smallest officers, inspecting each of them for several seconds, but then he nodded and started handing out assignments.

Nick and Judy were put on patrol for the day and they walked to the cruiser together before Judy tugged on his sleeve, stopping them in front of the door to the garage. The fox took a breath, bracing himself. _Here it comes. Just talk to her. You can do it_. He turned to his diminutive partner with his ears slightly pulled back.

“So,” she started, “we need to talk.”

“Yeah.” He paused to swallow uncomfortably. “We do.” Guilt welled within him, mixed with fear that his best friend was about to tell him to never come near her except at work, but she just looked up at him with that same small half-smile. How the hell did she look so relaxed?

“Tuesday was... well, it was what it was,” she said slowly. “But you can’t control how you feel. I just don’t want to lose my best friend.”

Nick’s heart sank a little when she reconfirmed that she didn’t like him romantically, but at least she still wanted to be friends. “I don’t either. I know that alcohol is no excuse, and I just want to say again that I’m sorry. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose that if you can forgive me.”

Judy’s smile was wistful, almost sad even. “It’s okay Nick. I was drinking too. We both made mistakes that night.” 

The fox blinked in confusion. _Wait, what?_ Judy didn’t strike him as the sort of mammal who would put blame on the victim. “You were a lot drunker than me. I... I took advantage of you. I should have stopped when it was obvious you couldn’t consent. I understand if you aren’t comfortable around me.” He swallowed thickly and stared down at his feet. He was a different mammal than the hustler he used to be. The fox would not avoid this, difficult though it was. “I also understand if you can’t accept my apology, that I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and that I’m selfish for asking for it, but is there anyway you could forgive me?”

The silence lingered, stretching to the extreme discomfort of the fox. Eventually he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he looked up. Judy was staring down at her own paws with a bright blush staining her face. “I, uhm,” she stammered. “I meant to jump into your lap.” She pulled her ears down over her eyes. “Oh gods, this is embarrassing. I’ve had a crush on you for a while, and I knew we were both drunk, but I thought... It doesn’t matter what I thought, I put you in that position on purpose. I understand that it was just a drunken mistake and I'll get over it. So of course I forgive you; can you forgive me?"

This time it was Judy's turn to sit in uncomfortable silence until she forced herself to look up. Nick stood there slack-jawed with wide eyes, staring at the bunny in shock. "But-but you said... I helped you to your bed and you said you didn't... **You **have a crush on **me**?"

Judy blinked. "Uh, yes?" This was not going how the bunny had expected. The fox perked up at her words, then a sly smile slid across his muzzle and his eyes narrowed. She took a hesitant step back when he stepped towards her, and another when he closed the distance again. Her rear bumped into the wall, causing her to jump slightly, and then the fox had a paw on the bricks to the side of her head and was leaning over her in a positively predatory way. It sent a pulse of arousal straight to her core, and the bunny licked suddenly dry lips.

He tsked a few times, shaking his head. "Oh, Officer Fluffbutt, I can't believe you'd hustle me like that." He leaned in closer, putting his lips right next to her ear. This wasn't fair! She felt anger and humiliation rising as the fox teased her, abusing his knowledge of her attraction, but those emotions were overwhelmed by pleasure when sharp teeth nipped her ear. The bunny had to hold back a moan as her body betrayed her. "And here I was worried that my little bunny would be uncomfortable if I told her that for months I've wanted nothing more than to pin her against a wall and fuck her brains out." 

This time she did moan when he bit her again, his tongue sliding up the sensitive edge of her ear. Grey paws fisted the fabric of his uniform and pushed against his chest firmly. The fox was held at arm's length, still looking down at her like he wanted to eat her, all hungry glare and sharp teeth in a look that would've sent her ancestors running for the nearest bush and then he slowly and deliberately licked his chops with that long tongue and her thighs clenched at the promise in his eyes and...

"You asshole," she said. Then she pulled him down as hard as she could and slammed their lips together. 

The fox growled as the kiss quickly deepened, his tongue licking against her lips and then sliding into her mouth when she parted her lips. The larger muscle quickly overwhelmed her own tongue and she moaned into the mouth of the forceful fox, slipping her arms around his neck to keep him close. Large paws cupped her rear, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. The fox stepped forward to grind into her crotch, pressing the bulge of his semi-hard length against a delicious heat he could feel through their clothes.

"HOPPS! WILDE!" A roar interrupted their impromptu make out session, and the two mammals nearly fell in their scramble to disentangle themselves and face the furious looking chief of police.

Chief Bogo stomped up to loom over them, and the water buffalo could really loom over his smallest officers. His glare set both mammals standing straight, each of them swallowing in nervousness under his gaze.

"Administrative leave for the rest of the day," he finally growled. "First thing Monday morning you're meeting with HR to discuss fraternization between co-workers. How long has this been going on?"

"Today," said Judy.

"Tuesday," Nick said simultaneously.

They looked at each other, then back to their boss. He just continued to glare down at them. "Well? Was it today or was it Tuesday?"

"Um," began Judy. "There was an incident on Tuesday, but, um..."

"Due to a miscommunication," the fox continued for her, "we were uncertain about what it meant. But we do intend to pursue a relationship. That is," he looked at the bunny, "if Officer Hopps would be interested in pursuing one."

"Officer Hopps, I mean me, I mean I - yes. I would be interested in pursuing a relationship with Officer Wilde." Despite her fumbling, her eyes were steady when she grabbed Nick's paw and they looked up at Bogo together.

The buffalo stared at then for a few more tense seconds before snorting. "Very well. Now stop **canoodling** in my precinct, get your tails off site, and get your heads straight. I don't need another week where two of my officers are essentially out of commission for half of it because of a 'miscommunication.' Remember," he said over his shoulder as he started stomping off, "HR. First thing Monday."

They watched the larger mammal walk away until he was out of sight. Judy finally turned her head, staring down at their linked paws before looking up at the fox. "So, uh..." She trailed off for a moment. "You want to come back to my place and finish watching the movie?"

Nick smiled and squeezed her paw. "As long as you hustle me again."

The bunny grinned. "Count on it." She released his paw and started walking to the cruiser when the fox lightly spanked her, the surprise sending her ears ramrod straight. She glared at the fox, who innocently whistled while inspecting a ceiling tile, then got an idea of her own. Stepping in close she pressed the full length of her body against his and reached a paw down to cup his still partly erect crotch. The fox's innocent routine dissolved in a pleasured growl, and the bunny gave the outline of his dick a few firm strokes. "Of course, if you keep that up you may just get hustled in the cruiser." She turned without letting go and tugged to make the fox follow, only letting go to reach for the door handle. "Now come on, foxy. We've got a movie to not watch."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the precinct, Chief Bogo walked up to the front desk and the chatty receptionist. Leaning on the counter, he waited for Clawhauser to wrap up the routing call he was on.

"What can I do for you, Chief?"

"Who had October bets on the Wilde-Hopps pool?"

"Oooooohhhhhh, Chieeeeef!" Clawhauser practically squealed. "Is it official?"

The water buffalo nodded. "Caught them trying to eat each other's tongue by the parking garage. Something happened on Tuesday but they went official today."

The cheetah pulled out a small black book and quickly flipped through it. "Looks like... 4 mammals had bets on this week. Snarlov had today and Pennington had Tuesday. Rhinowitz and Clawson both had Saturday."

Bogo nodded. "Split the pot between Snarlov and Pennington; it's only fair." The buffalo reached for his wallet to count a handful of bills, slamming them onto the desk. “They’ll be engaged by next June.”

The cheetah saluted and started writing down the new bet, as well as a reminder to pass the new wager around the precinct.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride back was peaceful, the two mammals content to make small talk and enjoy each other's company. When they pulled into the parking lot of Judy's apartment though, the bunny unbuckled and crawled across the console into the fox's lap.

She gave him a soft kiss, but pulled back when he tried to extend it. The bunny set a finger against his nose and pushed his head back a little. "So, we never really talked about this at the precinct. You've," she chuckled, "what did you say? You've wanted to 'pin me against a wall and fuck my brains out' for months? I'm assuming that means you're interested in me romantically as a mammal you respect."

Nick wrapped his arms around the rabbit and gave her a warm hug. "First of all, little miss 'jump in my lap and give me a spur of the moment lap dance as a hint that you liked me,' I thought it was only fair that I be as bold as you were." The fox allowed his paws to wander for a moment, coaxing out a breathless gasp when he ran a claw across her nipples. "Secondly, do you remember when we took the skytram ride through the rain?" She nodded. "That did it for me. You just looked so happy, and I decided I'd do anything to keep you that way."

Judy gave him a delighted smile, the hint of tears in her eyes. She hugged him back, hard.

"Oh, you bunnies," he cooed, "so emotional."

"Shut up," she chuckled wetly. She sniffled softly, savoring the comforting scent of his fur.

"So, when did you, you know, feel the same way?" Nick asked.

"Right around when I pinned the badge to your chest," she answered truthfully.

The fox chuckled. "So we're just two dopes who could have been dating for months?"

"Hah... I guess we are..." They just sat there, hugging each other while Nick soothingly rubbed her back, and it felt like the stress of the last few days just washed away. Eventually though, Judy was reminded of why they were on administrative leave in the first place as she took in deeper and deeper huffs of fox. While his musk was comforting and smelled like home, there were some ways that it was very much not relaxing.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go inside. I've got a few sturdy walls I'd love to try out."

"Hmm? Oh! Yes! Yes, we should absolutely do that."

Judy led him inside, but she had only just stepped through the door when large paws were on her hips. The fox spun her around and quickly lifted and pressed her against the wall, putting them in nearly the position the chief caught them in. But this time they weren't going to be interrupted.

Judy dug her blunt claws into the fur on the back of his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, something the fox quickly caught on to. And just like before he responded by grinding his growing erection between her thighs in a way that sent heat thrumming through her. The bunny pulled back, ending the kiss with a nibble on his lower lip that forced a needy growl from the fox.

"Take me to bed," she panted. Of course, now her fox decided to tease her.

"We'll make it there sweetheart, don't you worry." With one paw he managed to undo both her belt and the button of her pants, skillful digits slipping down to cup her sex through the fabric. He rubbed slow circles that were muted by the material, but the bunny's arousal only grew when he started to kiss and nip her collarbone at the same time. "Besides, like you said, we need to test your walls. I know the couch can stand up to you cumming on my paw, but how will we ever know if the wall can?"

Reminding her of that first, excellent orgasm only drove her excitement higher. Somehow her vest had come unbuckled, and the zipper of her custom fit uniform was down to nearly her belly button, exposing her unhooked bra. She might have been able to ponder that mystery until thick fingers slipped under the waist of her pants and started to slide them down. With his position between her legs the fabric could only move so far, but the blue of her panties was exposed and there was enough room in the gap for the fox to manuever his paw up against her underwear. The sensation was far more intense now that there was one fewer layer of fabric between his paw and her labia, and she tossed her head back to moan in delight as he continued his circling.

Teeth raked across the fur of her neck, pawpads found her clitoris through her damp panties, and claws pinched her now exposed nipples in ecstatic sensation. It was like the fox had twenty paws and each of them was determined to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"N-Nick, I-I, GODS!" Judy's words cut off into delighted squealing as she came hard at his touch. He continued his movement enough to keep her pleasure going, not slowing down until her squeals ceased and she was left trembling in his grasp. Just as he had that night on the couch, the fox brought up a paw coated in her and licked it clean in front of her face.

"You know, I really do like the taste of Carrots."

She shuddered in arousal but focused enough to set her feet down on the floor. "There's more where that came from, Slick." The bunny grabbed his tie and tugged his face down to plant a hard kiss on his lips. "Now get that tail upstairs."

"Yessum," he jokingly saluted, following the bunny up to her bedroom and not being shy about watching her rear flex when she climbed. She dragging through the doorway and spun him around, shoving his chest hard enough that he fell onto the bed. Nick propped himself up on his elbows with a quip on his lips, but quieted when he watched the bunny.

Judy discarded her shirt, bra, and pants, the vest having been left at the foot of the stairs. The fox was rather proud of how easily he had unbuttoned her clothes but that was nothing to how he felt now. His beautiful bunny was standing in just a pair of panties soaked in her arousal, almost stalking her way towards him. She slipped between his knees and half bent at the waist, paw resting on the covered bulge of his erection.

"You know, I never got to return the favor. Pants off," she ordered. 

The fox chuckled but obeyed, unbuckling his belt and pants before slowly sliding his zipper down. Her paws moved to his waistline and he raised his hips enough so that she could help pull them off. His bulge stood out much more prominently against the thinner fabric of his boxers, and the bunny's eyes lingered. Licking her lips, Judy grabbed his wasteband and slowly pulled his boxers down, savoring the reveal. When the fabric finally cleared the tip his erection sprung up hard enough that it slapped against his belly.

Judy's eyes and smile were wide. She finished removing his boxers before reaching a paw out, lightly giggling when she couldn't fully wrap it around his girth. Flushed with excitement, she looked up at him. "Get back on the bed. Up against the pillows."

Nick wasn't a stupid mammal.

Crawling back, he stretched out on the mattress shamelessly, erection standing up. The fox started to unbutton his shirt as he watched the bunny crawl from the edge of the bed. "You know, Fluff. If you took a picture it would last lo-" He cut off with a snarl when she boldly reached out and squeezed his knot.

"Hush now. I'm playing with my new toy." The bunny grasped his length in both paws and started to stroke. Her fur was soft, and her grip was firm, but what really drove him crazy was when she leaned down and started to kiss the sides of his dick.

"Hnnng," he groaned. "New toy, huh? I guess I can live with that. Just being used for your enjoyment." Judy looked up at him and slipped her mouth up to give a kiss to his pointed tip.

"How noble of you, to shoulder this burden. Now shush. I'm not quite sure how to do this to a fox." His opportunity to respond was silenced by the rabbit parting her lips to take the head of his dick into her mouth and suckling.

This was not the first blowjob Judy had given, but it was the first with a mammal as large as the fox. She was unable to go down more than a few inches before gagging on his tip and pulling back. Instead she kept just his head in her mouth, sucking slowly and running her tongue along the underside while stroking the rest of his length with her paws. In her mind, the most enjoyable part of it all was the reactions of the mammal she was with, and Nick did not disappoint. The fox growled and groaned in response, and his head fell back with a dopey grin of happiness on his muzzle. A big paw slipped behind her head and she braced to resist being shoved down uncomfortably far, but instead he just softly stroked her ears without trying to force her deeper. _Huh... I wish more males were like this._ Putting her high school exes out of her mind, the bunny redoubled her efforts.

She used the stroking as a chance to further investigate his anatomy, mentally sizing him up against the dildo she had enthusiastically broken-in the previous day. His dick was comparable to the toy, perhaps a bit longer and a little thicker around the shaft, but it throbbed and was almost hot to the touch while the silicone was unyielding plastic. And the fox reacted to her touch, pulsing thicker in unison with his groans when she suckled harder.

His cock only got harder as the blowjob continued, veins clearly standing out on his length that she was sure would feel very interesting inside her. But that was nothing compared to the responsiveness of his knot.

When Judy moved her paws down to squeeze his base Nick let out a loud gasp. Sensing a weak spot, she squeezed harder and started twisting her paws around the quickly swelling bulb. The bunny could feel his heartbeat throughout his length and sped up her movements.

The paw on her ears lightly pulled her head back far enough that his tip slipped from her lips. "J-Judy! Wait, please!"

The bunny froze, worried she had hurt him. Did she squeeze his knot too hard? Looking down, she saw his member was trembling and an angry red in color. She quickly released her grip and watched with a concerned gaze as the fox panted and shook.

"Nick? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He let out a breathless laugh, loosening his grip to softly rub a thumb up her ears. "Hurt me? Gods no! But you keep squeezing my knot like that and I'm not gonna last!"

_Oh, he was about to cum..._ Looking down again at his twitching cock, the fox still desperately trying to fight back from the edge, she grinned wickedly.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, eyes widening at the look on her face.

"Don't last." The bunny dove back onto his member, sucking and lashing the tip furiously while her paws instantly resumed their activity on his knot. 

"Wha-oh, shit! **Judy**!" Nick screaming her name was the triumphant sound declaring her victory. The fox's back arched off the bed, forcing his dick a little deeper than she expected, and he throbbed once, twice, and then erupted into her mouth. Thick, heavy ropes of seed filled her mouth, the bunny quickly swallowing a mouthful that was filled again a few pulses later. Her paws settled into rhythmical squeezes on his knot that drew out yet more cum as the fox clawed at the sheets with his free paw for the duration of his orgasm.

_Bleh_, she grimaced as she swallowed the last of his release_. I need to make him eat some pineapple_. Harsh taste aside, it was hard to deny that she had very much enjoyed watching him writhe in pleasure at her touch. Even now he was still recovering, and the bunny wiped her mouth with a paw and cuddled up next to him.

“Carrots,” he finally panted, “that was incredible. But a bit out of order.”

“Out of order?” Judy asked, puzzled.

“It’s not natural for a bunny to eat a fox. It’s the opposite.” She could only meep when he grasped her hips and easily lifted the rabbit, sitting her atop his chest. The fox craned his neck to press his nose against her crotch, taking a deep breath that sent cold air rushing against her sex. His eyes locked into her panties. “These need to go,” he growled.

Judy was only too eager to comply. “Absolu-Nick!” Before she could remove her underwear. a long fox tongue was sliding against her inner thighs in a devious tease. The bunny was pulled forward, weight shifting onto her knees as the fox didn’t let the fabric deny his questing tongue.

The slick muscle started to push her panties inwards, making the rabbit’s comfortable panties bunch up between the lips of her sex in an way that was all the more uncomfortable because it was now an obstacle to feeling his tongue. She trembled, holding onto his ears as each lick got closer and closer to her center, but the fox used the barrier of her panties to avoid direct contact. It just wasn’t fair that he could tease her this easily.

“Nick,” she said pleadingly, trying to tug him closer.

“Sorry, Fluff. There’s something in the way.” He was grinning, she could see it in his eyes.

Grunting in frustration, she grabbed her waistband and stood up on her knees to pull her panties down any amount for his questing tongue. But the fox’s licks only got more accurate, pressing against the fabric and indirectly brushing her clit in a way that had her legs shaking. The bunny shuddered and fell back onto her butt, landing on his chest. Jill’s words came to mind again. Maybe a little ‘cute’ begging would earn her prize.

His nose followed her crotch to keep up his teasing licks, but Judy focused on ignoring the sensation. She dropped her ears down to her back and nearly closed her eyes, leaning forward to meet his gaze through her lashes.

“Nick. I want it so bad.”

The fox growled loudly and his claws dug into the flesh of her rear in a possessive squeeze, but it wasn’t that easy. “Beg.”

_Jerk... Cards on the table, Judy..._

“Please. Tear my panties off. I want to feel your tongue on me. Inside me. Didn’t you... didn’t you want to taste your bunny?”

The power of a few simple words... Judy was on her back in an instant, a pair of underwear she really did like torn to shreds by a fox that dug into her sex with a hunger that had her immediately forgiving him. His thick tongue spread her labia up to circle her clitoris, giving her sensitive pearl a thorough polishing, and she gasped when the sensation doubled as thick digits slipped inside her and crooked up against her g-spot. She tossed her head to the side to bite one of the pillows and arched into his touch while the fox kept up the unrelenting pressure. The bunny felt like she was burning up, the heat of her body directly linked to the nub of her clit and his fingers curling up, all of it at the mercy of the fox between her thighs, and his sharp teeth gently nibbling at her clit was the last straw. “Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me squirt!” Further words were lost to inarticulate squealing as her body convulsed.

Nick was treated to an unexpected but immensely satisfying showering that reeked so perfectly and intimately of Judy’s arousal. He switched to his lips to keep from overwhelming the bunny as her body bent nearly double over his head with an almost painful grip on his ears. He could feel her sex rippling around his fingers, greedily sucking on the digits, and the fox kept his paw rocking against her vulva until she collapsed back against the pillows gasping for air.

He looked at her quaking body with deep satisfaction. She was so gorgeous, and lying there, naked and shaking for him? Nothing had felt so perfect. He slipped up next to her, holding the bunny tightly and softly kissing her face while she settled limply into his arms.

“Hmm,” he mused, not even trying to hold back the smugness. “A pillow biter, squealer, and a squirter? If I can make you cum that hard I don’t think I’ll ever let you leave this bed.”

“N-not how it w-works,” she gasped, still trembling a little. “It’s not-not how hard. It j-just happens sometimes...”

“Oh?” Nick asked in delighted curiosity. “So you can cum even harder?”

The bunny seemed to have gathered some more strength. A soft thigh started to grind against his crotch, teasing the erection that had returned when he was eating her out. “I intend to. Right now. I want you inside me.”

Nick was only too happy to comply, grinning and rolling on top of the rabbit. Judy grinned back and spread her legs apart, paws drifting down to fondle his length. Her silky stroking felt amazing, but the fox was struck by a problem. He was a larger mammal that she, and he knew that it wasn’t an inaccurate brag to say that he was well hung for a fox. The sight of her stroking his cock over her stomach, both paws needing to take long strokes to cover him from knot to tip, grinning and staring at his dick hungrily... It did things to him. _Never thought I’d be **this** into the size difference. But, I mean, will I even fit? It’s not like she’s made of elastic._

“Mmm,” he moaned when she cupped his knot in both paws and wiggled her hips closer. “Judy, not that this doesn’t feel amaaazing, but I, uh, have a question.”

“Yeah, stud?” The bunny was biting her lip and looking up at him with lust burning in her eyes. 

His train of thought was teetering dangerously. “Um, well... Are you sure this is going to... work? Like, from a physical standpoint.”

The bunny just grinned delightedly. “You want to know if your huge fox cock will fit in my little bunny pussy?” She cupped his jaw and pulled him down enough to lick the tip of his nose teasingly. “I bought a fox toy just to find out if I could.” Her voice dropped to the same smug drawl she used when she truly outwitted him. “I can take a knot too, so tie me when you’re close. I want to **feel** it.”

With an excited growl, the fox quickly shifted back and took his knot in paw, pressing his tip against her slick heat, but then Judy pressed back hard against his chest with a paw.

Her smile was a little less sure of itself. “Uhhhh, that said, you’re a little bigger than the toy...” The bunny half rolled over and stretched out a paw to rummage through her dresser drawer, pulling out a small bottle. Judy squeezed out a pawful of lube to slick both his length and her entrance. “Go slowly, at least at first...”

_Acting tough like that, always leaping without looking..._ He smiled down at her warmly, leaning down. She tensed slightly, still smiling but clearly hesitant, but the bunny started to relax when he gave her a slow kiss. When they pulled apart the fox looked down at her fondly.

“You know we don’t have to do anything more, right?”

“But I really want to.”

“Me too. Are you sure you’re ready?” The bunny nodded. “Hey Judy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.” Her eyes opened wide, and they opened wider then rolled back when he slowly pushed inside. She was tight, like slick velvet trying to wring the life out of him, but their preparation paid off as he slid in smoothly.

Judy let out a long, satisfied groan and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The bunny trembled in his arms, and her claws dug into his back with a sting, blunt though they were. Nick held still despite every desire he had to move and get any more of that delicious friction. She eventually settled, dragging her claws through his fur.

“How’re you feeling,” Nick asked.

“Full,” she moaned. “Gods, you’re so **thick** too.” The bunny rolled her hips, shifting his length in a way that had them both letting out pleased huffs. “Nick? Did you say...”

“I have terrible timing sometimes.”

“Not if you meant it.”

He kissed her lightly. “I did. You’re the most important mammal in my life, and I just wish I had been brave enough to something sooner.”

“Me too.”

The fox chuckled ruefully. “Well, I’ll try to be more prompt in the future. I promise it’ll only take a few more weeks for me to ask you on our first date.”

The bunny waggled her eyebrows at him and looked down at their joining. “Buy me a pizza later and we can count today. But I meant me too. You’re the most important mammal in my life too. And I think I may love you back.”

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t mean it. I’m a patient fox; I can wait.”

It was Judy’s turn to lean in for a soft kiss. “I do mean it. I love you too.” She pulled him into a deeper kiss, but had to pull back with a soft gasp when it caused their position to shift slightly. “But that does remind me,” she groaned. “We were kind of in the middle of something.”

“Pretty sure I was the one in the middle of something, but I prefer to call it you Carrots.”

Judy groaned in disgust. “Booooo! Any more of that and I’ll make you paw off while I finish up with my fox dildo.”

Her annoyance quickly shifted into a gasp when the fox pulled back and thrust back inside her. “Threaten me with a good time,” he teased. “I’d love to watch you toy your little pussy.” His pace was slow but unrelenting. “Sitting in front of you, stroking my cock, while you take the dildo deeper,” -he pushed in further- “deeper,” -Judy dropped a paw to grab the sheets as even more hard fox flesh stretched her- “deeper still, until the knot is right up against you.” The next thrust had the edge of his knot grinding against her labia.

The bunny whimpered in disappointment when the fox pulled back. “But you’re putting on a show, so you hold off.” His hips pumped forward far enough that his bulb repeatedly stretched her vulva without entering her. “Because I’m not going to cum until you take the knot.”

Judy let out a soft cry each time he pushed deep. “N-Nick! Faster!” The fox sped up slowly, focusing on the bunny’s face for any sign of discomfort, but Judy only moaned out her delight and begged him for more. Soon his pace had his knot slapping against her wetly, forcing rhythmic gasps and grunts from the bunny.

Judy was being overwhelmed. The stretch, the depth, and the heat that made her feel like she was burning up. She held onto Nick for dear life, dragging her claws across his back roughly. A particularly hard slap of his knot against her clit made her flex her legs and the fox was accidentally pulled as deep as possible. 

Nick snarled at the unexpected pressure of knotting her. He drew that much closer to the edge and started to pump his hips as much as he could without pulling his knot from her lips, feeling his orgasm approach.

For the bunny, she realized that her real life fox was indeed just slightly larger than her silicone one. The head of his dick was pressing against some spot hidden deep within her she’d never felt before. She could actually feel herself get wetter at the contact, euphoria bubbling through her body that only made her feel that much more responsive to every other sensation. In a brief moment of clarity she wondered exactly what the hell the fox was doing to her. The sensation was distinctly different from having her g-spot stimulated, but it was no less pleasurable. Deciding to just go with the flow, one paw dove to her clit. The dual sensation was enough to take her to the edge. She pulled her paw back for just a moment, just long enough to focus and whisper into Nick’s ear. “Cum inside me.” And then tight circles against her sensitive nub sent electricity shooting up her spine and the world whited out in release.

Judy’s words had him rising to his peak, but the extra squeeze of her vagina clamping down on his knot as she started to scream was enough to send him tumbling after her. The fox dug his nose into her shoulder and let out a ripping snarl as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His abs clenched with each release, savoring the spurting into his diminutive lover. He could actually feel his cum fill her to the brim, small drops starting to leak out around his knot onto his throbbing sack. Each breath in was saturated in sweaty, horny bunny that only prolonged his orgasm.

It was bliss.

With his knot tying them together moving was next to impossible, but once Nick could think he rolled over onto his back, carrying the bunny with him against his chest. Judy’s paws were tightly clenching the fur on the back of his neck, but the fox was just happy she wasn’t using her claws anymore considering the stinging scratches she’d put on his back. Then again, those were a huge ego boost.

As was the trembling state of his bunny partner. Every time his knot throbbed it coaxed out moan or a huff followed by a delightful rippling of muscle around him. She regained shreds of awareness as his orgasm faded into intermittent twitching. 

“Ah, oh... So... You’re so deep...” Judy panted.

“I know,” he growled back. “I can’t believe you could take all of me. Last time I’ll bet against a bunny.” The fox grabbed her butt with both paws, kneading his favorite part of her anatomy before sliding his claws down her thighs when he found out it made her squeeze down around him tighter.

The rabbit let out a low whine. “No, you’re so **deep**! What, what are you doing to me? Sweet sassafras!” She broke into shuddering and joyful whimpering. Curious, the fox slid a paw down and lightly rubbed her clit.

Judy immediately cried out, clenching around him tighter. He let her ride out the orgasm, but this was way too interesting to not investigate further.

When she stilled he went right back to it. The bunny shook and trembled again and again at his touch until she pulled his wrist aside with both paws.

“Nick! Wait, wait, please! It’s too much!”

Curiosity satisfied, the fox just held her until his knot finally shrank. He rolled them over so he could pull out and laid next to her, pulling her close to cuddle. It took her several minutes to regain her breath but even then she just pooled in his arms like so much liquid bunny.

Judy eventually just turned her head into his chest and snuggled in deeper, letting out a small yawn.

“You tired already, Fluff?” Nick teased. “It’s not even noon yet.”

“Mm, don’t care. Just let me enjoy the moment.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled fondly, stroking her ears. Judy hummed pleasantly, sliding her fingers through his fur in turn. 

Nick moved his paws to start rubbing her neck, the bunny cooing and dipping her head to give him more access. “So what’s next?” Nick asked.

“I guess there’s still that movie to finish. And I will want pizza.”

He chuckled a little, digging his thumbs in harder against the muscles of her neck. “I meant us. Boyfriend-girlfriend?”

When the fox found a knot on her upper back Judy let out a pleasured moan that he was rapidly becoming familiar with. “That sounds like the perfect place to start. Clawhauser’s throwing that Halloween party on Sunday; we could do a couple’s costume.”

“I may have an idea for that,” he grinned. “But what about Monday?”

“Well,” she drawled, “ZPD regulations don’t prohibit office relationships as long as neither mammal is in a position of power over the other, but the chief has full discretion on if we’re allowed to remain partners. We’ll have to give weekly reports to HR as well. If there’s an incident or notable issues caused by our relationship we may be assigned new partners or even different shifts.”

“Hmm... Are you worried?”

“Absolutely not.” His thumbs dug in behind her ears, shifting her head from side to side. Which was rather cute combined with the blissful look on her face. “We work well together; everyone knows that. All we have to do is communicate more clearly with each other. I know the past week hasn’t been a great example of our ability to do that but,” she opened her eyes to look into his, “I’m willing to work on it as hard as I can.”

“Me too, Carrots.” They shared a soft kiss before resuming their cuddling and light petting.

The warm bed and even warmer bunny against him made an enticing place to spend the day, but nature eventually came calling. “Sorry, Fluff. I need your restroom.” The rabbit let out a soft whine in protest as he slipped from her arms and she had to settle for hugging a pillow.

Nick quickly relieved himself and washed his paws. The muscles on his back were a little sore from their romp, but he felt better than he had in months. Perhaps that was to be expected though, getting the girl of his dreams and all. When he returned to the bedroom Judy was still laying there peacefully and the fox took a moment to enjoy the sight of her in nothing but her fur, the swell of her hip lit by a sunbeam through the parted blinds of the window. Grinning, he walked around the bed to see what else the sun was shining on. 

The bunny’s ears perked up and she turned her head to see him staring at her butt, her own eyes drifted down his body. The fox’s erection had mostly subsided but his dick had yet to retreat further into his sheath. The thick organ hung down under its own weight and she bit her lip at the sight. Smirking, Judy slipped a paw down past her hips and pulled up to spread her rear and give the fox a more explicit view. She giggled when his dick throbbed in response, the male licking his lips hungrily.

Nick crawled in the bed behind her, snuggling up with his foxhood in between her buttcheeks. He started idly pumping his hips, the tip poking her tail as his length hardened again. “I really like looking at your little bunnyhole, but it looks so empty right now. We should work on that.”


	5. Epilogue: November 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct has the annual post-Halloween party. It's funny what mammals will do for their SO.

Halloween was an annoying time of the year to be a police officer, but Nick and Judy had actually gotten off easy. The fox spent the second half of his shift on Thursday running traffic stops for trick-or-treaters between writing tickets, but the rest of the precinct surely had a busy night dealing with drunk and disorderly complaints. Friday night was likely worse because of the weekend, but they’d been for the day and also dodged that duty. 

To reward the officers, the precinct had an officially sanctioned party on Sunday. Crime tended to drop in the days after Halloween after most mammals had tired themselves out on the holiday, and it was a chance for the cops to blow off some steam before the winter holiday season started.

Nick and Judy walked to the chosen bar together, making a few last minute adjustments to their costumes.

“No, Carrots, it’s too perfect. It has to be done perfectly imperfect; you’re just doing it perfectly perfect. Here.” The fox took hold of her tie, quickly wrapping a sloppy double Windsor that conveyed just the right amount of class and deliberate laziness. He tugged to loosen the tie and allow it to hang an extra half inch below the collar of her shirt. “There. Perfectly imperfect.”

The bunny only rolled her eyes. “It is absolutely amazing how much effort you put in to making it look like you don’t care. By the way, your badge is crooked.” She unpinned and reattached the shield to his vest, shifting it at most a millimeter from its original position.

“Are you sure you don’t want to use a level?” 

“Practice makes - shut up,” she said, cutting off the joke she saw on his lips before he could voice it. Costumes corrected, they walked inside.

Clawhauser, dressed up in a brown trench coat and fedora with a drawn on mustache and magnifying glass in paw, ran to them the second he saw them. “Oh! You made it! Nick, Judy, great costumes! So cuuuute!”

In front on the cheetah stood a bunny and a fox police officer, but with a twist. Judy wore a headband with red, triangular ears, a long fake muzzle on her nose, a clip-on fox tail, and the rolled-up sleeves and loose necktie shirt and pants combo the fox favored at work. Nick wore tall, grey, black-tipped fake bunny ears, a fluffy cotton ball tail hooked to his belt above the real appendage, and a bulletproof vest strapped over a neoprene jacket trimmed to resemble her custom fit uniforms.

“I love it!” While their spotted coworker was still praising their costumes, the fox and bunny grasped paws. It only took a second for the rotund officer to notice, and his smile widened. “Eeeeeee! I found out when the chief told me and we settled the pool but look at you twooo! It’s about time,” he squealed.

They both blinked. “The... the pool?” Judy stammered. Nick’s brows were drawn down in a growing glare. “Ben,” the bunny said lowly.

The cheetah pulled back a little. “Uh, well, um, did I say pool? What I meant was that, uh...”

“The entire precinct noticed you two flirting with each other for months,” they turned at the booming voice and stomping approach of their boss, and then they froze. “I found out that some officers were starting bets on when, and if, you’d ever get together.” Judy’s eyes threatened to bulge out of her skull and Nick’s head was tilted to the side with a tic pulling at the side of his muzzle. “Rather than reprimand half the bullpen I decided to commandeer the pool on the condition that half of the winnings directly went to officer equipment funding. We’ve been strapped this year with the budget cuts.” Judy’s mouth was gaping and Nick’s eye was twitching as he bit down on his lip. “I’ll admit it was unprofessional, but at least now we’ll have... Is there a problem Wilde?”

The fox just stared up at his boss. “No-“ he cut off in a cough that sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter, “no sir. That’s, uh, a nice costume.”

The buffalo had cotton balls strategically sewn to a spandex suit he wore under his uniform, the material bulging around his bulk, as well as a large bell hanging around his neck. It made for the most physically imposing sheep they’d ever seen. Like if the ram at the museum had been 8 feet tall and half a ton of muscle. Bogo glared down at them. “My wife wanted us to go as Little Bo Peep and the lost sheep. It’s a lovely children’s story with a positive message. It’s a good costume. My wife is happy. I assume you don’t have a problem with the costume my wife chose, do you?”

The poor fox looked like he might be having a stroke. “N-no sir.”

“Good, because it would be **terrible** if you said anything that hurt her feelings,” Bogo rumbled threateningly. 

“Adrian,” a lilting voice called. A surprisingly dainty water buffalo in a pink dress with a crooked cane danced up to them. “There you are my little sheep! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Hey Ben! Who are these two? Hi, Charlotte,” she offered her hoof out to the smaller officers and they quickly introduced themselves. 

Well, Judy introduced them. Nick politely shook her hoof without speaking, face frozen in a happy smile. The fox’s lips trembled, but Bogo stepped behind his wife and shot Nick a look over her shoulder that was more terrifying than anything he’d seen all Halloween. Real tail a bottle brush below the clip-on, he grinned as widely as he could. “Nice to meet you,” he managed. “Great costumes!” 

She didn’t seem to notice how his voice nearly broke. “Aww, thank you! We actually couldn’t find a costume that would fit him, it’s the shoulders, but Adrian is so skilled with a needle. He whipped this up in no time!”

The fox looked like Christmas had come early, despite the fluffy, horned demon staring death at him. 

Charlotte Bogo didn’t notice the angel of death over her shoulder. “Afraid I’ll have to steal my husband away. Come along now, they just started the music!” She hooked her cane in the chief’s belt and tugged. The bull sent one last threatening look over his shoulder before allowing himself to be pulled away.

A strangled whine started to hiss out of Nick as the buffalos left. Once they were out of earshot the fox burst into laughter and the rabbit wasn’t far behind. Ben also giggled at the situation; mostly in relief as he had already seen the Bogos’ costumes but at least the two weren’t mad at him anymore.

“It is a cute couples’ costume,” the bunny admitted once they’d quieted. 

“Yeah, but not as cute as ours,” the fox said back. He turned to his girlfriend. “You wanna dance?”

“I’d love to. Talk to you later Ben!” She took Nick’s offered paw, giggling when the fox started to twirl her to the music before they even reached the dance floor.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with him sewing, right?”

“It’s not about that, it’s the fact that it so clearly bothers him. You heard about the Gazelle fan club, right? Not only is he a ranking member, but on the forum he’s...”

Clawhauser smiled warmly as they drifted away and their words were lost in the noise of the bar. Without pausing their impromptu dance, the fox had her giggling into her paw before the two shared a quick kiss and disappeared in the throng of dancing mammals. The cheetah pulled a small black book out of his coat, murmuring to himself in a bad imitation of a French accent.

“Hah! The bunny dressed as the fox, the fox dressed as the bunny, and the witness to their kiss. Oh yes! It is obvious to my trained eye that there is much more going on here than meets the ear.” Laughing at his own joke, he quickly scrawled his bet down. “Sorry chief, but they’ll be engaged by May!” Still chuckling, he wandered over to greet the newest arriving mammals.


End file.
